Ice Cold College
by clairebeard10
Summary: He is there because he wants to feel normal. She is there to try and start a new life. They're polar opposites, but they're stuck together by fate. Jelsa College AU


**Elsa**

I run to Anna, eyes blurry with tears, and barely manage to choke out the words I have been dreading to say. "I have to go now; I'll be home as soon as I can. Be good, and don't set Kristoff or anything else on fire, ok?"

Anna, who isn't in a much better state, says, pulling apart from the hug, "Promise to call as much as possible?" she says, voice shaky.

"I promise on the land I love. I'll try and see if I can get in a call every night, and I'll call you right when I get there." I say, eyes so full of tears I can barely see Anna. I hug her again, and give her a smile as I lug away my suitcases through the security gates and walk to the boarding gate for my plane to London. My heart aches as we leave the ground and fly over Arendelle, one of the last remaining kingdoms in the world.

Although it is only 20 miles across and 50 miles long, we thrive with the the few other kingdoms. I look down and see my home, the grandest place in the little kingdom, the castle. I watch as we fly over the fjord, where I once fled my coronation, due to my exposed powers. I snap out of my nostalgic moment when the captain chimes on over the intercom and announces that we will be flying over the North Mountain in a few moments, where my grand ice palace is situated. "I actually believe that Queen Elsa is a passenger on board, would you like to say hi, Milady?" I stand, waving to everyone, and sit back down, grateful nobody is sitting next to me. I unpin my hair and let it fall into a loose side braid, and think about the last time I flew. Last time, some guy kept flirting with me and annoying me about my title. Glancing out the window, I see my summer resort, with the pile of snow out front that is my Marshmallow. Smiling, I settle back into my seat and doze off as we set off to London, and I set off to start a new life for the next few years.

**JACK**

"JACK! Time to go to college! I have all of your stuff, and your pendent! You better be down here at the sled dock in one minute, or else I will make you miserable!" I hear North's booming Russian accent echo throughout the workshop. Today, I go back to oxford, pretend to be smart, and try and seem normal. I fly down to the sleigh, grabbing my blue hoodie on the way. North lights up and smiles. "Ah, our little Jackie all grown up and going to college. Now, don't forget about this! Every day, Jack, or else they probably won't be able to see you." He says as he presses a seemingly normal crystal on a pendant into my palm. But truly, it lets people see me, even those who aren't believers. It also removes all memories of me in anyone who saw me as a child. And, to make it even more special to me, it is a piece of my guardian crystal that North lobbed off and gave to me for my birthday. I hop into the sleigh, which looks like a plane to all mortals. "Jack, there's also a surprise waiting there for you!" North says, eyes full of joy. Apparently it's something big, because North has been talking about it for a while now. I can only wonder how Jamie's doing right now at Columbia. He left about three weeks ago, saying that I shouldn't worry about him and that he'll text me every night. So far, he's kept up with the deal, but I don't think that it will stay that way when homework and parties and girls become factors. Maybe I'll check up on him one weekend. "JAH!" North cheers, setting the sleigh into movement. "To England!" he shouts into a snow globe, throwing it ahead of us. Once we get out of the portal, he looks over at me, caught up in thoughts of what is to come. "Jack, you haven't said anything the whole morning, you ok?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah. Caught up in thought. Hey, when will I know the surprise?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Soon, soon. Most likely at registration." I huff in reply. I hate waiting for things to happen. As we touch down at the airport, I stretch and say bye to North, giving the old jolly man a hug. "Bye Jack, we will miss you. Try not to get into fights; we don't want Tooth coming for the wrong reasons." He chuckles at his joke, getting a smile from me.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. I'll visit often." He smiles, but opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off first. "And yes, I'll remember to take off the crystal first. I'll see you guys on Sunday, ok?"

"See you Sunday, you little icicle." He says before tussling my hair and stepping onto the sleigh again and taking off again. I put the crystal into my pocket, not ready to be seen yet. I hop up into the crisp autumn air, soaring above the city, searching for the large campus to land. I see it, and land in the nearest bunch of trees.

**Elsa**

I step off the plane, suitcase in hand, and walk across the cold concrete to the main part of the airport to wait for my other suitcases. I look out the window, towards the direction of my new life, my new beginning; here nobody will treat me as royalty, just as a regular girl. Something I've always wanted. I will keep my powers to myself, and be normal now that I know how to control them. This is the beginning of my new life as a normal 20-something without powers.

I hop into a taxi and give the address of Oxford. I got in due to my status, but they said that I may not have the most compatible roommate, due to my late signup. I brushed it off and accepted it anyways, but now I'm worried about who I will be rooming with. _Will she be nice? Will she be a partier or bring back boys every night? What will she be like? _Thousands of questions must have gone through my mind by the time I walk into registrations, and get into line. After about twenty more questions about the girl I will be spending the rest of my year with, I get to the front of the line.

"Name and year?" the scary old lady croaked.

"Qu…I mean… Elsa Winters, junior" I grab the keys to my dorm and as I walk out, I pass a boy with hair whiter than mine, which is a statement considering the color of mine. I play with my hair, a bad habit, and pick at the barely visible snowflakes adorning it. After ten minutes of searching, I find the right dorm room and turn the key. Due to my late signup, they said that I probably wouldn't get that nice of a dorm, but from what it looks like, I got lucky. I immediately turn on the AC to a comfortable temperature, about 20 degrees, a comfortable below freezing temperature. I could always turn it back up once my roommate got here. I decide to look at the dorm. There's two main rooms, a bed room, which sits behind the everything else room. I unpack and notice that my roommate still isn't here, hence the empty bed across the room, so I go into the bathroom and start playing with my powers and singing to kill time. Even though first frost will be here very soon, it was still hot outside from the summer, so I preferred it in the cold bathroom.

**JACK**

Placing my crystal around my neck, I step out into the clearing, and walk into registration. I get into line behind a group of girls chattering about how excited they are. I sigh, and get my phone out to text Jamie and ask how he's doing at Columbia. I vaguely hear the bell chime, indicating that somebody just came into the office. I go to check who it is, but I only have enough time to see a flash of brown hair before I'm enveloped in a giant hug. "JACK!" a very familiar voice shouts, and he starts jumping up and down like a little girl in a mall.

"JAMIE?" I can't help but shout back in excitement. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm not going to Colombia! I'm going here! SURPRISE!" I almost scream from excitement and hug the stupid childish boy. He's one of the few college aged kids who can still see the guardians without the crystals. The others are his friends and his sister who helped save the children of the world from pitch ten years ago.

"Next!" the raspy voice of the old receptionist calls, breaking apart our moment. I shrug at Jamie, and walk up to the desk. "Name and year." She asks, ugly face matching her ugly tone.

"Uh, Jackson Frost, junior." I stutter, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, due to your _late_ enrollment, you are going to be in room 304 with a miss Elsa Winters." She gives me a disgusted look, and calls out next, but I realize what she said and dread falls over me.

"Wait, you mean I'm rooming with a GIRL? Isn't that, like against some code or something?" I say, rather loudly.

"No, you signed up last, so you get the last room. Since we have an odd number of boys and girls, you two are sharing. And I said NEXT!" she dismisses me, while I stand there shell-shocked as Jamie gives his information. He finishes up and walks over to me, and claps me on the back, with a sorrowful look.

"Well, Frost-nugget," Jamie uses the old nickname he gave me back when he was in middle school. "Why don't you come on over to my dorm and help me unpack? We can talk; catch up on what we missed on."

"Butterface, it's been two and a half weeks, not years." I shoot right back at him.

"Still, dude, that's a while for us. Now, come on. You should probably meet my roommate because I'm guessing you're gonna be over at my place a lot." Jamie says, dragging me across the lawn.

Jamie's roommate turned out to be Monty, the shy and awkward boy with glasses from the fight with pitch. We caught up on some old times, being that Monty moved to Philly a few years back. At quarter to eight, after I had gathered my courage, I grabbed my bags and said bye to the boys I have grown to love, and headed across the lawn to my dorm. I walk up the flight of stairs and stand outside room 304. I put the key in the lock and turn, and when I open the door, I am met with a cold blast. Not that I minded. Someone is singing, but I can't tell what. "Hel…Hello?" I manage to say.

"Wait, what?" a feminine voice calls out from inside the kitchen, and when she takes a step out, I am immediately silenced by how goddamn gorgeous she is. She is wearing a short teal dress that hugs her curves very nicely. She has a small statute, but it seems she could kick some serious butt if needed. "Why are you in my dorm?" Asks, confused.

Oh god, she's staring at me. Jack, quick, say something! "Uhh… Elsa, right? This is, uhh, this is my dorm too. You're my roommate." She's messing with my focus, I'm normally smooth. Oh god, this is going to be one hell of a hard year.

**Elsa**

I had been long since out of the bathroom, and I was singing. I cranked up the heat to 45 about an hour ago, in case my roommate came in I could just say I had the windows open. I was singing all kinds of songs while making a late dinner. I presumed I had gotten lucky, that one person who didn't get a roommate. So when there suddenly was someone in my room, calling out in a small, nervous tone, I kinda panicked. But what really confused me, was why does this person have such a masculine voice? So my natural Anna kicks in. "Wait, what?" I face palm before I walk out to confront the random man in my dorm. When I do step out of the kitchen, I watch as the guy's bright blue eyes bug out and go down my figure. This pisses me off, so I decide to get this conversation going so the white-haired boy I saw earlier can find his correct room faster so he won't be ogling me. "What are you doing in my dorm?" There. That's short and to the point.

"Uhh… Elsa, right?" Wait, what? Why does he know my name? Oh no, does this mean, "This is, uhh, this is my dorm too. You're my roommate." Well shit. This is going to be a long year. Ok, well, let's get this over with.

"Well, if you're going to be rooming with me, it would be beneficial to not stare at my figure. Get in, you're letting the cold out." I freeze in place. Wait, regular people don't live in rooms at temperatures close to freezing! Elsa, you stupid idiot! "Oh! Oh my god! Sorry, I'll heat it up in here!"

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm presuming that's my bed?" he says, pointing at the bed across from mine. "Oh, and I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Frost." I raise my eyebrow at the boy.

I feel childish about it, and I don't tell anyone, but I still believe in all the fables of childhood, as my parents called them. There was the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. Kristoff also believes in one particular one, Jack Frost. He says that one time, when he was reading the book about the guardians, what they were really called, about ten years or so ago the book suddenly got thicker, and when he turned to the new pages, there was pictures of what people presume Jack Frost looked like. I have heard stories about him, and I have believed in him because I related to him, through our powers. But truth be told, the boy before me looks like a pretty good interpretation of the myth though.

"Cruel parents for doing that to you, naming you after the story." It hurt calling one of the only things that kept me alive with hope while I was locked up in my room. I remember seeing him once, flying over the tops of houses, before I hurt Anna. But something about Jack seemed oddly familiar. "So, tell me about yourself, Frost."

"Well, I used to live in Burgess, Pennsylvania. After a while, I moved up North. For a long time, we didn't go back, but a few years ago, we moved back and that's when I met Jamie Bennett, the guy I was hanging out with before I came here. What about you, blue?" I presume he made up the name due to almost all of my things are a shade of blue.

Well obviously I couldn't tell him about Arendelle, the Snow Queen of Arendelle is famous worldwide. So I try and get out of it. "Sorry, Frost. I don't do backstory." His face drops, but a smirk grows back.

"Oh come on, where you from?"

"Nope." I say as I walk back into the kitchen, tending to the boiling water for some pasta.

"Any family?" I freeze, notably, with the mention of family. "Sorry, that's a sensitive subject, I guess, so,"

"No, no, it's fine. The past is in the past." I mentally chuckle at using my lyrics from my song in the mountain. "I have a sister, Anna, who's 19. Her boyfriend, Kristoff, he's 20. His pet reindeer, which is like a brother to him, Sven. And I have Olaf, the snow…dog. He's a husky, but all white. Yeah, a husky." I can sense the confused stare from behind my back, so I decide to turn the conversation on him. "What about you, Frost? Any family of your own?"

"Well, not really. I have North, who is like a father to me." I turn, confused about the name. "Everybody in my makeshift family has weird names. Very weird. But anyways, North, the Russian toy maker is pretty much my dad. Then there's Tooth, she acts like a mother to most of us. She's a dentist, hence the nickname. Then we have Sandy, he's a mute midget but we all love him. I'm pretty sure he's a sleep scientist or something. And we have a pet kangaroo, Bunny." Well, that's certainly different. Midget mute scientists, toy makers, dentists, a kangaroo and Jack. Quite the family. As if he can tell my thoughts, he answers "Yeah, it's weird, but we all love each other, although the kangaroo and I don't see eye to eye."

"Anyway, make your own dinner, I'm reading. The water in the pot is still warm if you need to heat something up." I say as I grab the noodles from the colander. I walk over to my desk, and grab a book from my pile.

And that's how we fall into line for the next two weeks. I spend my day in the room, studying and reading while Jack is over at his friend's, Jamie I believe. I start making dinner for myself, but Jack usually comes back and asks to have some too. We made a deal about how he buys food, I cook. Honestly, I love the deal. Even though I have money pouring out my ears, I still want to save it, for my kingdom back home. After I finish the food, I go to my bed and do some more reading, sometimes online, but mostly in hardback.

A few nights before the first classes, I try and relax through a fun book Anna texted me about. I flip to the first page, and get lost in the tale of a rogue independent girl on a journey trying to find herself. Well, I tried. For some reason tonight Jack kept being annoying out of the blue and wouldn't let me concentrate. 'Ooh what's that?' 'What's it about?' 'How does it end?' But when I think he finally gave up on annoying me, I look up to check where he went, only to find him holding my book about the guardians. "Frost! Give that back. Right now!" I yell, trying to snatch it back from him. I swear, the boy is like a cat. Pay too much attention, he'll start giving you odd looks, but ignore him and he'll do anything to get the attention back. But this, this is over the line. He holds my childhood in his hands, toying it around like a joke.

"No no no, what do you say? You need to ask…What's this?" He notices the title, _'The Guardians of Childhood'_ and instantly becomes intrigued in the book, and flips to the page that has the guardian of his namesake. He just kinda reads it, seemingly awestruck.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST YOU GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK RIGHT NOW!" I scream, probably alerting the whole level. I get up and snatch the book out of his hands. I throw it down on my bed and storm out. I need time to breathe, to let it go. I start humming my song as I walk along the path, and only now do I realize the time. It's eleven at night, and I'm walking along the path alone. I think so at least. I walk with my eye closed, and feel like a complete idiot when I trip over my own feet and land on the sidewalk, scraping my knee. "Goddammit, I'm an idiot," I mumble to myself, and nearly jump out of my skin when I get a response.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I'm so sorry I'm a moron I'm sorry are you ok?" a panicked girl a little older than my age mutters and whips around to face me, her calf-length blonde braid whips around behind her as she turns. Only one person in the world has hair that long and is so kind.

"Punzie!" I jump up and hug her tightly. "What are you doing here?" I see her face flash with recognition and then joy as she shrieks and picks me up and twirls me around, both of us giggling in delight.

"Elsie! I transferred here after I had some issues with some people back in Corona's schools! Oh my gosh you should totally come over!" The childish blonde giggles out. Rapunzel is my cousin that lives in Corona, another small kingdom. My father is her uncle, her mother my aunt. While we both have powers, her hair glows and can heal wounds when she sings, like she saved her fiancé after her kidnapper stabbed him. Speaking of her hair, she remembers about my knee. "Wait! Your knee! I'll fix it! Uhh… come over to the bushes." We crouch behind a large shrub, and I watch as Punzie stuffs her large braid into a hoodie, to conceal its glow. She grabs my knee and brings it under the oversized garment and sings, and I feel the magic of the sun flower healing my bloody knee. She finishes the song, and when I pull my knee out of the hoodie, it is back to its pale, white self. "Now come on, you're coming over!" Punzie bounces as she pulls me along. Turns out, her dorm is on the floor beneath mine.

"Calm down, I'm coming I'm coming!" I laugh back at her as we jog down the path, giggling in the cold black of the night.

But, the cold never bothered me.

**Jack**

I feel bad about the fallout with Elsa, but I don't care, I'm too focused about the book on her bed. I decide to take the risk, opening the book again to my pages, I continue reading the foolish lies about me. 'Jack Frost is an evil spirit who loves to play mean tricks on children. He is said to once have trapped a child in frost until he froze.' "Hey! That's absolute bullshit! I'm not evil, I'm fun! These people have it all wrong." I turn the page, and see another interpretation of me. 'Jack Frost is said to be a friendly spirit, but can be very dangerous because if one were to insult him he would cover that person with snow or turn them into frost. Jack is a spirit and the personification of crisp, cold, winter weather, a variant of Old man Winter. He is also at times shown as a mischief-making spirit, carefree and happiest when he can behave as he pleases.' That's off, Old man Winter covers for me when I'm busy, like when I'm faking being at college, but it's better than the last one. I turn to the last page, and read the last interpretation. 'Jack Frost, origin, 1712, tall, white hair, teenage boy. Brings frost all over the world. Is kind spirited and joyous.' "There we go, that's more like it." I grin, and tap the page with my finger, covering a corner in the little fern-like designs.

I close the book, cautious of Elsa's rage, and get ready for bed. I turn off the heat and open the window, if Elsa gets cold, she can heat it up, but right now, I need the comforting cold. But I seriously doubt that she'll come back tonight. Over the two weeks we have been getting to know each other, I've learned that she tends to distance herself from her problems, allowing herself to cool down before she confronts them again.

I guess that's one of the reasons I'm so drawn to her, they say that opposites attract. And we are literally complete opposites. She's strict and regal, I'm loose and carefree. She's all hard work and deadlines, I'm snowballs and fun times. I chuckle at my thoughts, I used those exact words to describe the guardians when I was first called upon. But was I wrong about them. They have plenty of fun and can certainly mess around.

Maybe Elsa is like that too, all fun on the inside. Maybe the girl has a little bit of childish-ness deep inside, under all that gorgeousness. _Wait, what?_ _When did I start thinking of Elsa like that? Oh, right. From the first second I saw her in the light blue dress when I first walked in the dorm._ I sigh, and sit down, all emotionally confused. Being immortal is annoying, but being a teenager with crazy hormones forever is something I certainly wish I could have skipped out on. But hey, you gotta work with what you got. I plop on my bed, slipping under the thin sheet, feeling the cold September breeze outside. I'm glad I brought the first frost early, about a week after everyone arrived; it was getting painfully hot around here from what I've been told. I smile at the full moon, say hi to Manny, and text the guardians, and finally succumb into a deep sleep.

**Elsa**

Punzie clicks the door shut, and we go to sit on her bed. I notice the empty bed across the room, but it is full of belongings. "Where's your roommate?"

"Oh, Merida? She's out with some other girls. But anyway, why were you out so late? You know how it can get sketchy at night!"

"Calm down, I could have just knocked 'em out, ice-cold. My roommate took my guardians book, so I got pissed and had to get out of the room or I might have frozen the poor kid to the ground. But I should really get back, it's late and I have all my books there. Are you excited for classes next Monday? Only," I take a break, counting on my fingers, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday. "Only five more days!"

"Elsa, something you learn very quickly is to not be excited about school. It's torture. Early mornings, homework, tests, ugh, and stress. But you're welcome over if you ever need to, you know," she ends with a sly grin, ready to pop a joke that she knows pisses me off every time.

"Rapunzel don't you dare say it." I say sternly, threateningly almost.

"Let it go." I hear her whisper, and I start yelling and tossing pillows at her playfully. We mess around for the next two hours, bringing up stupid childish memories until Merida clops in at one thirty and I realize the time. "Els, you should probably get back, your roommate may be worried. Or you may want to wake up early and get in some reading. It also would look like you're taking the walk of shame.

"Yeah, Jack is probably either worried or asleep. I do want to get some reading in before the moron wakes me up and he annoys me or stares at me."

"WAIT. YOU'RE ROOMING WITH A GUY!" Punzie shouts, loudly.

"Yes, Punz. I'll tell you later. Goodnight." I say over my shoulder as I walk out. I stroll across the lawn, to my dorm. The stupid boy is probably knocked out, all snuggled up in a blanket bundle, hair adorably messy and a handsome, peaceful face. _WAIT HOLD UP WHAT NO. I do not think of Jackson Frost like that. Jack is my roommate, and he will continue to be for the rest of the year. _I walk up the stairs, silently, and greet my door. I slip the key into the lock, and turn, careful not to wake up Jack. I am greeted with a cold and dark room, only illuminated by the moon through the open curtains and windows. That's odd, maybe he doesn't like the heat either. I go into the bathroom, swirl up my hands and change my dress into my shorts and cami for the night, welcoming the dreams.

I roll over, and a blur of oranges, reds, and yellows shine through my eyelids, indicating the morning. The next thing I notice is the smell. Is that…bacon? BACON? My eyes shoot open and I can see Jack moving in the kitchen, humming to some song while flipping pancakes and cooking bacon. I check my hair in my phone, and see that it is a mess of ugly platinum blonde knots. I wait until Jack gazes into the fridge to dart to the bathroom. I slowly close the door, and once I hear the faint click I snap my fingers and the icy tendrils creep their way up my legs, changing my outfit and fixing my hair into a basic ponytail, clean and brushed, without me having to touch it once. I gaze in the mirror at my floor length ice blue maxi dress and throw on some basic make up. In three minutes, I'm stepping outside and approaching Jack.

"What's the occasion? National pancake day? Or bacon day?" I ask, startling him out of his little zone.

"Nah, my way of saying sorry for being an asshole yesterday." He says, putting the fork down, smiling and turning to me. _Oh, since when is this immature thing a grade A gentleman?_ But hey, a good breakfast for free. I go about my morning chores, making my bed, tidying up my space, and organizing my books until Jack calls me over for breakfast. I take a forkful of the pancakes and stuff it into my mouth, NOT regally at all, and have to resist a moan from the deliciousness. This boy can cook. I grab a bite of bacon, and notice how it is cooked to the perfect balance of crispy and not.

"Why didn't you tell me you could cook? You're actually pretty good." I say, before stuffing another forkful into my mouth.

"What? Oh, this? Yeah, don't dis my skills until you see them. I'm pretty good at a lot of things actually." He says between bites of bacon. We sit like this for a while, in a content silence, until we finish our meal. I get up, grab the dishes and begin to wash them while Jack cleans up the kitchen, making amicable conversations while doing so. I finally bid him goodbye while I grab my stuff to go to the library for few hours.

I turn as the door almost clicks shut and add one last little thing. "Hey, Jack?" I call into the room and wait until his playful face and sloppy hair peeks around a corner. "Thanks. And last night, I overreacted. It was a book, so sorry about that. And thanks for putting up with me." I say, before I push the door shut and walk off to my destination.

Every day, for the most part, they're all different locations, some are aquariums, others are classes. Turns out, I and Jack are majoring in the same thing, architecture, so we have a lot of classes together. Through more friendly chatter over meals I learn more and more about him. One night, while I'm out, I finally muster up the courage to tell him about my past, save the whole ice power thing. I left that story back in Arendelle. "Hey Jack, is dinner almost ready?" I ask into my phone, walking home from Punzie's dorm then a quick trip to the library. After a four hour FaceTime call to Anna, and saying hi to the kingdom over a projector with Rapunzel, I was tired and extremely hungry. Especially after Anna decided to eat chocolate in my face.

"Yeah, plain noodles good for you?" he asks. Jack turned out to be a really nice and compassionate guy. He has a lot of fun, and jokes around, and always tries to make me smile. I appreciate it, because due to my darker past and my place in society, I act a little too formal at times. But recently with Jack, I've been getting better, just like I have been with Anna. Jack and her would get along amazing, become best friends. He and Punz get along really well, too. But sometimes, I catch him smiling to himself, looking at me funny, but in a different way, and he always keeps an eye out for me. I have to question sometimes if he likes me as a friend, or if he likes me for more than that. I shrug off the thought. "Elsa? You in there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Caught up in thought. Plain noodles? They'll be fine. I'll be home in about fifteen. See ya then." I say, turning red as I cross the street. It was a little dark around here.

"Are you sure you wanna walk alone? I know it's a short walk to the dorm from the entrance, but it's getting dark, so,"

"Jack. I'll be fine. I'll walk quickly if that settles your fear. See you in about… oh no." I sigh, smacking my forehead at my stupidity. Oh well, good thing he has a car.

"Elsa? You ok?" Jack asks, and I can hear the tension in his voice. "Elsa, do I need to come get you?"

"Calm down, Frost. I just left my taxi card at the library, which just closed. So therefore, I can't get a taxi home. Can you come pick me up?"

"Be there in five. Get inside somewhere, text me the place. Bye." I hear a door click shut, indicating him exiting the dorm block. I end the call and look around, and see a little café open a few hundred feet away. I text Jack the address and walk over and enter, and am greeted by the scent of mint and vanilla.

"Hello, dear. Would you like anything?" My stomach grumbles loudly in response before I can. "Well according to your tummy there, you do. How about a cookie, on the house." The sweet lady behind the counter says, and goes to grab one.

"Actually, I'll have an iced mint coffee, and the cookie." I say, reaching into my pockets and pulling out a crumpled emergency five dollar bill.

"Iced? On this cold night in early December? And you don't have a jacket? Hon aren't you cold?"

"Oh, no. The cold never bothered me. And my ride will be here in a few, so I won't freeze."

"Ok, well, here's your cookie, and the coffee will be right up." I take the cookie from the counter and decide to savor it. I can't be spoiling my dinner.

"So, how are you?" I feel awkward without small talk.

"Good, good. I presume you go to the college nearby, no? What's your major?" The lady asks as she hands me my drink and I hand over the five.

"Architecture. And keep the change. I have a pretty big quiz soon, and I'm pretty nervous about that." It's true, Jack and I have a test coming up in two days, and all I've been doing is studying it feels like it. I hear Jack honk outside, and I motion to him I'll be out in a second.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, sweetie. Goodnight!" she calls as she cleans off a table in the back. I smile back as I walk out, happy with finding my new little place.

"Elsa, you ok?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine." No I'm not. I still am worried about telling him about my childhood, and how I'm going to word it.

"Good, good." I swear he's a little over protective sometimes, but again, I don't really mind it. It feels good to know someone is worrying about you.

**Jack**

I breathe a sigh of relief as I see Elsa, safe in the café. But when she gets in the car, I can tell something is troubling her. I brush it off, careful not to push her. I don't want her running off to Punzie's out of stress. Truth be told, I miss her when she's out. I don't know when, but I realized about two weeks ago I had fallen for her. Totally, shamelessly, in love with Elsa. Actually, I do know when. The first time I felt a pang of 'Hey, maybe those funny feelings you get around her is love' was at a Halloween party and a drunk guy was hitting on her, and casually tried to push up her knee length skirt a little, so she punched him. Knocked him out cold, and I felt oddly proud of her. When I finally realized it, it was when we were laughing over the tiny little tree on a table and I saw this look in her eyes that filled me with a warm fuzzy feeling. Which was _really_ weird, because I had never felt warmth before. But the look in her eyes as she got in the car made me uneasy, like she was having an internal war.

"Hey Jack, I know how I've been really secretive about my past, but you haven't, and it makes me feel pretty guilty about myself. I have been getting over some things, and I think I've come to terms with it. I presume you want to know a little more about me, and why I'm all strict and proper and stuff, just maybe once we get home or something." She says, quietly while toying with her hands and avoiding my gaze.

"No, it's fine. Whenever you want. I don't care, whatever time feels most comfortable for you. I don't blame you for whatever you were holding back, you were, like you said, working some things out. How about after dinner? I'll be all eyes and ears." I say, and I can see her reacting like a ton of bricks was just lifted off her shoulders. She let out a happy sigh, and just smiled at me and pulled out her phone to text her sister.

Those two have such a happy relationship. Kind of the way me and my sister were before I died. A shudder goes up my back from thinking about when I died. It was weird, knowing that I was dead for a day. And technically, I'm still dead. I'm not alive, but I have feelings, a heartbeat, and friends. But when I get a smile, a laugh out of Elsa, I actually feel alive. Elsa makes me happy. I don't realize it, but I had been so caught up with my thoughts, I had managed to safely get to the dorms and Elsa was poking at my arm.

"Jack, hello? Anyone in there? I mean, there wasn't anything in there to begin with, but you ok?" she says, prodding me out of my train of thoughts.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, about home and all." I create an excuse. "Well, come on. The pasta's probably cold." Trying to change the subject. I only have five more days until winter break, on the 15th, until I can go back to the pole and formally hang with everyone.

"It's ok. The cold never bothered me." she says, stops walking, and chuckles at herself.

"What's so funny there, Els?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Well, come on. I'm tired." She says and practically drags me inside. Once we get inside, we sit down for the food, but we don't really talk. I can tell the thing is bugging her, because she doesn't eat much. I feel bad for her.

"Come on, I can tell you want to eat, but that thing is bugging with you. Begin." I say calmly and I push my plate to the side as a gesture that all my focus is on her.

"Ok, well, you've been warned, it isn't a happy story. So don't get all worked up over the little sob story that is Elsa, ok?" she says quietly, and I nod. "Ok, here it goes. So when I was little, Anna and I were really close, we would get up in the middle of the night and play. One night, we were playing and there was an accident. After a night of travelling, I learned that the two of us needed to become separated for a while until I could control myself. Day after day, I sat in my room alone, isolated from the rest of the world. I only had books to keep me company. Books, and hopes. That's why I flipped out when you took my book a few months ago. Those hopes were some of the few things that helped me through those years. Fast forward until I'm eighteen, and I am still alone in my room. I was let out, but only into another room to say bye to my parents who were traveling on a cruise. Three days later, I learned that the ship had capsized and there were no survivors. I was an emotional wreck, but I still couldn't talk to my sister, even though it was just us. So after three years of crying, I was brought out, having a brief day in the sunlight. But that day only made the fear in me grow. I covered up, careful I might hurt someone. But later that night, I did, so I ran away. So for three nights, I had hurt all of my king…city, and they paid for my actions. All this was caused by my sister, let out for the first time as well, falling head over heels in 'true love' with this douchebag, Hans. They got engaged the day they met. I wouldn't bless it, being the older sister. But she wouldn't give up, and she accidentally pushed me. But after I ran away, she left on a journey to try and find me. She met up with a man, Kristoff, who took a liking to her, but didn't push his affection on her. Hans turned out to be in it only to take over the family, and was about to kill me when Anna came back, and stopped him. I found the way to fix the broken city and the broken relationship. This was about a year ago, and I'm still getting over it." She relaxes, but her face is pained from the memories. She looks my way and I see tears in her eyes. "Sorry I had to dump all this on you, but I felt you wanted to know." She says, the tears now trickling out of her eyes.

I feel bad for her, so I do the only thing I know to do. I get up, walk over to her chair, grab her hand, help her up on shaky knees, and hug her. She tenses, but eases into it. I feel her continue to cry, but I can't do much. "It's ok, I hope the best for you. If you need anyone, I'm here."

She pulls back from the hug, eyes teary from crying, and smiles a sad smile. "Thanks, Jack. You know, you've helped me a lot already. I forget to smile a lot, but you're like Anna. You help me remember to smile and enjoy life." The sadness in the room lifts as that goofy smile creeps back onto her face. "Do we have any more of that chocolate cake?" she asks hopping into the kitchen.

I can see her digging around in the little fridge, smiling even wider when she emerges victorious, cake in stow. "You know, Elsa, we're gonna get fat if we just eat cake and pasta all the time." I tease, knowing that she works off all the calories in a gym.

"Oh shuddup Frost and eat the damn cake." She says with a mouthful, icing all around her mouth. We laugh over the cake for a while, until it gets late and we realize we have classes tomorrow. "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. G'night, Frosty." Elsa calls as she walks to the bathroom. I look down at the mess we've made, frosting all over the table. I grin as I get up to grab some paper towels.

As I clean, I hear Elsa's phone go off. As she answers it, I see all the blood in her face drain and she starts wobbling. I go to catch her before she can fall down and walk her over to her bed. Meanwhile she is talking sternly to the person on the other side. "How? No others want to harm us… yeah but they apologized for the whole Hans thing…WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T A PERSON? Anything that can attack with a conscience is a person. I'll be there soon. I'm sure there's a flight leaving now. I'll be there in a day. She runs around the room, grabbing random things, important things. She can see my confusion apparently, and calls out from across the room "Family troubles. I need to get home, fast." I begin to help her pack up, and I drive her to the airport. It has been an hour since the first call, and she is still shaking.

"Hey, Elsa, everything is gonna be ok. Don't let fear be your enemy." I say smiling, and she zones out for a moment, but catches right back up again and looks at me, eyes full of worry.

"But what if…" I don't let her finish.

"You'll succeed. I believe in you." She smiles and turns around to grab her suitcase. I hop out and walk around to her door and open it. She stands and I envelop her in a hug. "You got this Elsa." I say and I kiss the top of her head. I don't know why I did it, but I felt that I needed to. I watch her walk into the building and then drive away, big sloppy grin plastered on my face.

I felt I need a break, so much happened over a short little time. I go over to jamie's and bug him and monty while they do homework until they kick me out to go to sleep. Being immortal, we don't _need_ sleep, but I like it. I stay up and out all of the next day, flying around the world. I made sure I left the crystal at home, so I'm my normal invisible self.

Near sunset I get home, and feel as if I could plop down and sleep through the next day. I flop onto my bed and drop into a deep sleep.

I see light before I opened my eyes, and realize that those aren't normal sunrise colors. Those are…no, they can't be...blues, greens, lavenders, and yellows dance across the black sky. I run onto the balcony. Underneath, students lay outside, admiring them. "Northern lights…" I whisper to myself. This can't be good. So close to Christmas, North calls us up? Including Bunny? This can't be anything good at all. I run back in, pick up my cell, and see that North is calling me.

"Tooth, we can't tell him about _her_. The queen might get to his head and…JACK!" he booms into the speaker, finally noticing me on the line. "Pole. Now. We have an issue. And it starts with a P."

"HE'S BACK?" I shout. White dots fly across my vision, but I am too startled to notice I'm swaying back and forth. "No, he can't be. We got rid of him ten years ago!"

"Jack, he's feeding off of a child's fear. But it is more peculiar than that. The fear is still there, but the child is not. She has grown up, while her fear still sits in a dark corner."

"Where?" I continue to talk loudly, oblivious to my trembling. _Huh, I didn't even notice I was practically shaking._ "Never mind, you'll tell me when I get there. I'll be, what, two or three hours. As fast as possible. Bye." I throw my phone onto my bed. I need air. I run onto the balcony and scream into my sweater, but it doesn't mask the scream well. It isn't long before I hear someone approaching, but I can't see due to my head on my knees. My door clicks open, meaning it is one of three people who have a key.

"Jack, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" the person asks asks, worry in her voice. I can tell it is Rapunzel, Elsa's cousin. She must have been coming over to hang with Elsa.

"I need you to call Jamie, code PB at NP. He'll understand." I say into my hands as I continue shaking as she jumps up to grab my phone and dial.

After thirty seconds, Punz begins to talk quickly into the phone, "There's a Code PB at NP. Do you understand that, because I don't, and…Ok, bye Jamie, see you in a minute." I hear her end the call as I take a deep breath and get up, beginning to dash around the room, throwing basic stuff in the duffel bag. I toss in clothes and in toiletries, along with some paper looking thing that Elsa left for me but I never had time to read. "Good luck Jack!" she calls and I thank her and run down the stairs.

I walk out, not looking back, even when I hop into Jamie's car. "He's back, Jamie. He's feeding off of a child's old fear." I look Jamie straight in the eye and watch his widen. I don't think he believed Rapunzel, or he didn't want to.

"No, we beat him. Sent him back. He's terrorizing a town now?" Jamie asks, distanced from everything. I calm down as he takes a back road.

"Yeah, in some little place. We'll beat him, and I'll be back before winter break is over. I promise. Now, go have some fun, or I'll make you." I see Jamie smile at the mention of fun. "I'll head off now, see you in three weeks, kiddo." I smile sadly before I take off the pendant; throw it in the bag, and fly up, waving to Jamie from hundreds of feet into the air.

An hour later, I land in North's workshop, and get the debriefing. Pitch is in a little kingdom, but I am refused the name, but whatever. There was a large supply of fear from one little girl, and it only came from childhood. I feel bad for her. But we grab our new armor and head for the sleigh.

**Elsa**

I take about ten minutes to get a flight to Arendelle, being the queen and all. I run to the gate, and jump in last second on the plane. I doze off on the way, and am only awoken by the soft ding indicating that we are about to land. I look down and find I am still shaking. The plane has barely enough time to touch down before I have my bags in my hands and I am at the door, waiting.

The pilot opens the door immediately and I am stupefied by what I see. The kingdom is dull and dark, lacking the happy glow that usually inhabits here. But it is darkest around the castle. I feel uneasy, so I snap and the familiar icy tendrils creep up my legs. I look down and see strong ice armor cover my body. A few months ago I taught myself how to make impenetrable armor that looked like normal armor in case anyone attacked. Now, I am entirely pleased with my past self.

As the ice forms a helmet around my head, I walk into the city; armor clanking like it weighs a ton but feels like a feather. As I pass an alleyway, I swear I see shadows shifting and moving as if they are alive. I throw my baggage down, keeping it in a safe place. I need to find Anna, make sure she's ok. But as I jog into the town square, I see the flash of orange hair that signifies her presence. She is huddling two kids and Olaf behind her, while in front of her stands a horse…made of black sand? Whatever, she can't beat that thing. Without second thought, I blast the horse and it disintegrates. "Elsa!" she shouts, running over to me. We clash in an awkward hug. "I'm so glad you're home! They're everywhere! Those dark horses, shifting shadows, everything. Everyone is scared, we need you!"

"It's ok, I'm here. We can get through it together." I say, but I worry for my kingdom. I suddenly think of what Jack last told me "Don't let fear be you're enemy." I laugh at how my armor makes my voice change, lowers it to almost a male tone.

"ELSA!" Anna shouts pointing behind her. I spin as I see a wave of horses flood towards me down the street. I hear doors slamming as scared civilians try and hide. I quickly throw my hands up, and an ice blue dome erupts around us as the horses crash into it.

A voice now joins us and the two children in the dome, startling us all. "That was too close!" he shouts and gets up and faces Anna.

"Kristoff!" Anna rushes over to him and flails her arms around him. "I was worried about you!"

He looks at her and places a kiss on top of her head, the same way Jack did to me before I left. I wonder how he's doing back at campus. "Thanks, Elsa. The horses, they arrived last night and went straight to the castle. Your old room, from what Anna told me. They grew in number slowly until the people began to see and fear them. Then their number grew incredibly fast." His words echo off the dome. His face looks grim in the odd lighting of the ice cavern. Once I hear that everyone is at risk, I realize what I must do.

"You five, get together and sit." I reply in a cold, instructing tone. Anna realizes what I am thinking and drags Kristoff and the kids into a huddle. I smile and create a small and thick dome around them and channel all my energy into my hands. As I recall the anger and pain from my past, I feel myself grow stronger.

Suddenly I let loose a loud yell and burst the largest ice dome, directly exposing myself to the dark horses. But they have no time to react, because I send out wave after wave of sharp jagged icicles. Once I can see the clouded sky, free of horses, I melt the dome around Anna, Kristoff, and the two children. "Now, Jacob and Wendy, you need to run home and tell your parents you are safe. Tell everyone on your way to light up the homes. No shadows." I say calmly to the trembling children. I suspect the shadows have something to do with this odd enemy. "And never ever be afraid. Elsa will fix everything, and everyone will be safe." I say and send them off with a little snowflake in their hands and hear them yelling to every house they pass.

I look towards Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff. "We need to get everyone else." I run through the streets with them and tell everyone the same news, but I hand them supplies.

After covering the whole city, we look to the castle. I begin preparing myself for battle with whatever may sit in the castle, controlling the magical sand horses. As I see the sand pulse, but over it is a speck. That speck seems to grow bigger and is moving around in the sky. "Anna, Olaf, what's that?" I point at the growing dot. It definitely isn't a plane, it isn't moving in the same way.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you the same thing." Anna asks, squinting at the dot.

"What? Where is it?" Kristoff asks, confused. By this time, it had grown relatively larger, and I expected him to see it. It is quite easy to see, really.

"Right there, it seems like it is going to crash into the square…" I trail off as slowly details emerge. It seems like it is being pulled by… are those… reindeer? And is that a sled? Why is it getting so close?

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I am dragged out of the way by Anna as the sled crashes down. "Watch out!" she yells, to either me or the sleigh driver. Probably both. But I was right; those were flying reindeer, on a flying sled. And who is driving that? "Who are you and what are you doing in our kingdom?" she shouts, angrily walking up to those in the sled. It was a big man, a short guy who seems to be glowing, a woman with wings, a giant _RABBIT, _and a teenager. Wait… the short man _is_ glowing, and there is sand falling from him. That's… peculiar. Before anyone can address them, they jump up, wielding weapons. The large man flies up in the sleigh with two swords. The little man glides up slowly, the woman flutters her wings then shoots up at the same time the boy does, who wields a staff. Then the rabbit begins hopping up the sides.

"Whoa…" Anna breathes out, awestruck. "Did they just…"

"Yeah." I whisper as we both stare at the figures.

"WHAT are you two looking at?" Kristoff says blandly.

"Don't you see them?" Olaf points at the people.

"No, Anna. I'm going to go check on Sven. Love you." He says, uneasily.

"Uh huh, love you too." she says, giving him a kiss but never taking her eyes off of the odd warriors. He walks to the barn nearby, occasionally checking on us. "Where do you think they came from?" she asks, turning her head.

"I'm not sure. But whatever is in there, it's dangerous. I have my ice, but you aren't safe up there. They might hurt you, or it might hurt you. I can't have that. Go with Kristoff and stay with him. If I am not back in thirty minutes, you can come. But I don't want to see you up there in less than then. And, I thought we agreed I go by Ellis in this armor." I say, putting my formal mask on. She starts to relent, but once she hears my tone, she knows it's for her own good.

"Fine, _Ellis_. But I'll be counting!" she says as she walks to the stable and I go to the doors. I look down at my armor.

It is tight fitting, but it moves on me like a loose shirt. Same with the helmet and pants and boots, but everything looks as if it is made of metal. My helmet looks like an old European knight's armor. I run through halls, up the stairs, and down another hall to where my old childhood bedroom is. This is where everything is centered, I can feel it. I open the door slowly just a crack to peer in at what the commotion is, and the sight that welcomes me is quite interesting to see.

The group is in there, fighting a tall black slender man. The man slashes with swords, the small man whips with golden sand against black, the girl sends little fairies, the rabbit uses boomerangs, and the boy shoots ice at the man. _Wait, ICE? I thought only I could do that._ But never mind, I direct my attention to the man they fight. His skin is a light gray, and he is manipulating the shadows. He just looks, black. I feel more angry than afraid, angry that he is reigning terror on my kingdom. I channel that anger, and silently from the now open doorway, I let loose an immense stream of frozen power.

**Jack**

As North lands the sled in the kingdom, I hear a girl, and a snowman? shouting, but my eyes are trained on pitch in the window of the castle. Tooth and I both fly up together and bust in the window. But when we get in, everything is black. Sandy is the only thing lighting it up. there is nothing in this room except us. No light except from Sandy, and that only illuminates the five of us. Suddenly, a loud, booming voice echoes in the darkness. "I see, the guardians all together. Shame you all won't be… ARGH!" Pitch shouts as I turn around and blast icicles in the general direction of the voice. The darkness vanishes, and I see pitch in a corner, three horses in front of him. "Now, now. Listen. You five can't beat me in here, I have fear that you cannot extinguish on my side. A little girl's, hidden away from the world, scared of everything. So much power, so much…" he makes dead eye contact with me, blue to yellow, and smirks. "…Fear" suddenly the nightmares whirl into action, they summon more and charge us, and we spring into action.

Sandy with whips, North with his swords, Bunny with boomerangs, Tooth with her little fairies, and me and my staff. The room lights up all different colors, with all the different magic colliding. My white, a yellow, a dark blue, red, and green against black. But suddenly, a bright blue ray shoots into the room, knocking pitch off enough for North to begin to pummel him. everyone else works on pitch but from beneath my helmet visor, I see another person in armor, hands glowing the same blue.

"Who are you?" I ask the mysterious person. They visibly tense, and return the question.

"No, I think the real question here is who are _YOU?_ And what are you doing in my kingdom?" At this point, North managed to turn pitch's horses against him, and sent him out into the sunlight, far away. He pikes up, and turns to the boy in the hall.

"We are Guardians. I am North, AKA Santa Claus. Here we have Sandy, or Sandman. Tooth the Tooth Fairy. Bunny the Easter Bunny, and, Jack Frost." He motions to all of us, and we take our helmets off, respectfully. "And you are…" he motions. But I see from the tiny holes for eyes, he is staring at me.

"I… I am…uh… El..lis. King Ellis. I have to, uh, go." he says before running off. But something in his eyes is familiar. Too familiar.

"Jack, Bunny. Stay. Here. The three of us have to talk to Ellis." North says, motioning to Tooth and Sandy to follow him. I can tell he doesn't want us to follow him, so I stay here, following his orders for once. I am too confused about Ellis's powers to move.

**Elsa **

I run down the stairs to the stable to get Anna and hide from Jack. _Since when did Jack have powers? Be able to fly? To rock a suit of armor like that? _It all begins to make sense. Why he liked my guardians book so much. How he moved up North. The guardians must be the makeshift family he talked about. I make it out the doors only to be met with three of them.

"What do you want?" I ask. I can feel my hands tingling with my power.

"It's ok, Elsa. Only we know." North says, flat and quiet. "Jack is still upstairs." I just stare at them. Why would they know about me and my powers?

"Who…who are you?" I manage to stutter out. I back up, letting the little amount of power in my body build up in my hands.

"To put it simple, we are Guardians. I am North, or Santa as my tale is known." Says the big burly man in red, through a thick Russian accent. He points at the round golden man. "This is Sandman, or just Sandy."

"I'm the Tooth Fairy, but I just go by Tooth!" the feather covered woman squeals out before North could say anything out. She reminds me of Anna, those two would get along great.

"How do you know about…" I trail off, motioning to my hands.

"Only the three of us have been near you before you went to college. Tooth, due to her collecting teeth. Sandy through delivering dreams, and me, due to delivering presents. Jack and Bunny have been to Arendelle, but have never seen you in particular. They do not know, and they don't need to know, but that is up to you to decide. It is nice meeting you finally, Elsa. We have heard so many wonderful things about you." North smiles. He seems very trustworthy. Wait, how has he heard so many things?

"Heard? From who?" I ask from inside my ice helmet, lifting up the visor so only my eyes could be seen.

"Where do you think Jack goes every Sunday night? Church? No, he comes and say hello. We talk, but most things that come out of his mouth are about you. Great Moon, Jack talks all about you." North says, in a whisper, but somehow it still seems big and booming. Tooth smiles and nods furiously, and Sandy has moved the sand above his head into what seems like a silhouette of Jack with a big heart next to it. North looks down and laughs, but smacks the image and disintegrates it. "Sandy, stop with the love thing, you little sand ball" North says to Sandy.

"Well, I'm going to be getting back to Anna, and it was a pleasure meeting you all. Give Jack and… Bunny?" I ask, and continue when I receive a nod. "My thanks on helping the kingdom. But please, do not mention any of me or my powers to Jack. I hope to see him after winter break. Thank you. Now, if I may…" I cannot say any more before I hear a battle cry and a flash of flaming orange and loud clanking armor hurtling my way, then stopping. "Anna, what and why?" I ask the two questions that I always ask around her.

"What? It's been thirty minutes." Her flat answer is. It isn't long before I hear from above a shout, and North replies with a positive.

Jack and Bunny land down near the other three Guardians. "Hello Ellis, Sister of Ellis." He addresses the both of us, clad in armor.

"I convey the thanks of the kingdom and the thanks of myself." I say formally.

"Sure, anything for a king. If that douche balloon ever comes back, let us know. I will see you around, Your Majesty. Nice powers, by the way." Jack smirks and joins the rest of the crew in the sleigh, winking. I can't help but gawk in amazement as Jack flies off with the guardians into the sky, but my jaw truly drops when North throws something and a portal appears. They fly directly into it and it collapses on itself once they're through.

"Did they just…" Anna turns to me, but I stare at the place where they disappeared.

"Yeah."

"Was that your roommate?"

"Yeah"

"Does he know about you?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU TELL HIM?" Anna yells and smacks my arm, throwing me out of my trance.

"Oh, I meant no. Nobody knows out of Arendelle."

"He's cute."

"ANNA!"

"Ok, jeesh, well." Anna awkwardly tries to engage in conversation. I suddenly light up, smiling at Anna.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I ask, poking her until she laughs.

"I wanna help!" something childish exclaims from behind me.

"Ok, Olaf, you can help." Anna says, smiling. "Oh, and grab Kristoff. But first, tell everyone in town the enemy has been defeated." As Anna rambles on, olaf's smile dwindles down.

"But _Anna,_ by then you'll already be done!" olaf whines, shrugging his 'shoulders' dramatically.

"We'll build a whole family. Then we won't be done, ok?"

"Ok!" the little clumsy snowman hops off, yelling to and fro about how everyone can come out now. Anna and I laugh at the little thing. I turn to say something to her, but before I can she is dragging me towards a clearing to begin the building. Kristoff sees us and joins, along with olaf when he gets back. Soon enough, all the kids are laughing and playing in the snow along with us.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" someone shouts. I perk up. "Queen Elsa! Can we have two forts?" I laugh and nod at the group of about twenty kids, eyes pleading. I shoot the ice and snow at the grounds near their feet, and beneath them two fortresses grow. I raise myself on a pedestal, giving myself view into each fort. As I yell begin, snow flies everywhere. Including beneath me, where Anna and Kristoff throw snow at each other. I notice the kids are almost out of ammo, and I replenish them. Anna and Kristoff laugh beneath me, and Anna trips over her own feet, and lands flat on top of Kristoff. I see them freeze, staring each other in the eyes. I smirk to myself, and whip up a quick snow blanket directly above them and drop it. I laugh as I hear Anna's high pitched scream as they both scramble around to get out of the cold snow.

For the next two weeks, it goes like that. Playing in the snow, messing with Anna and Kristoff, and playing with the kids. With the occasional splash of queen work, though. It honestly is some of the most fun I've ever had. But no matter how hard I try, I can never get the image of Jack out of my head. I can only wonder how long he's been able to fly or to control my element.

**Jack**

Those eyes were too familiar, and that voice sounded odd. I can't tell if it belonged to a girl or boy, but I assumed it was a boy through his name, but I couldn't be 100 percent sure unless I saw his face. But the mysterious ruler never unveiled themselves from the helmet. But those eyes, they shined in the dark, against very pale skin. Almost as pale as Elsa's. I wonder how she doing at home right now. She left in a major hustle, frightened and uneasy, but I hope she is better now. I wonder how she and Anna are doing, how they are dealing with whatever is haunting them. My keys sit in my pocket, giving me strength. It sounds corny, but they remind me of Elsa, which gives me strength. What I still don't understand, though, is why the king of Arendelle seemed so startled to see my face. It's like memories were coming back to him. He was small though, had little muscle, but made up for it in powers. I could tell, this boy's ice was stronger than my own.

I sat like this, the entire way back to the pole, and I still pondered after we arrived. It wasn't until later that day, around dinner, when I got smacked in the face by a big fuzzy paw with an Australian accent. "Get up, mate. We've been calling ya for dinner. You hungry?" I glare at him, and get up and follow. My head still is occupied with the mysterious king. I wanted to find out where I knew him from.

"Jack, Jack my boy, you in there?" North booms, snapping in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I ask, called out of my mind.

North sighs and replies. "I said, are you ok? You seem a little out of it. You haven't said anything all dinner, not even about Elsa, we would love to HRGMPH" I stifle a dry, sarcastic laugh as North's lips are sealed shut in ice.

"I'm fine. Tooth, would I have met the ice king before? Something about him seems oddly familiar." I ask, but she tenses up, and looks at Sandy. He just shakes his head.

"No, Jack. I don't think you have met Ellis before. You can check your memories, but I don't think that's necessary." Tooth says, obviously uncomfortable. She smiles and looks at me. "So, how's Elsaaaaaaaa?"

"Shut up, Tooth, or I'll let you join North in the 'Jack froze my mouth shut' group." I say as I glare at Tooth. Now, it's getting to the point where if I don't say anything about her, I'm going crazy. I mean I am in love with her, full on, but they don't need to be prodding into my private life. "She's doing fine. She left the dorm in a big rush to go home the day before you called, North. Saying there was some family troubles going on she needed to tend to." Can you check on her, make sure she's fine, North?" I say as I unfreeze his mouth.

"GAH, Jack! Do not do that again. It is most unpleasant. And yes, I will. I suggest a trip, for you four. I am here; busy with Christmas until the 25th, but I do not want to bore you. I say you all should go and say hello to Jamie and the bunch." North suggests. I know he's just trying to get us out of the way until Christmas, but I love the idea of seeing my home town. Maybe Jamie will be there. "Well, Bunny, looks like you're taking the tunnels. I will see you all in one week." North says as we dart up, except for Bunny who digs the whole and disappears.

I smile and turn towards the other two flying guardians. "Last one to Burgess is a rotten kangaroo egg!" I shout as I begin flying with the others. We lost Sandy somewhere over Québec and I lost Tooth over NYC. I made it to burgess even before Bunny did. I go and check the kid's homes to see if they came home for winter break. Turns out, Jamie did come home, and so did everyone else. I fly up to Jamie's window, where I can see him sitting on his bed. From one of the two windows, I tap it, spreading frost across the one window but immediately flying to the other window. From my new hiding place, I hear Jamie fling open the window and shout out my name, and become instantly confused at not finding me. Then I tap the window I'm at now. He rushes over, and flings the other window open, but not before I fly to the other window that he left open. I hear a mumbled 'what?' but I quietly sneak into his room before he turns around. When he does so, though, I pelt him in the face with a big snowball. Pure determination washes over his face, and I know he means business. I can't run away through the windows, I'd never hear the end of it back on campus. So we run through the house and outside, where we throw snowballs at each other until after dark. I wonder where the other guardians were, but it doesn't bother me. I was having fun, and that's how I spent my break. Having fun with those who love me and who I love.

**Elsa**

"Elsa, why do you have to leave so early? School doesn't start for another four days!" Anna whines. No matter how long I'm gone or where I'm going, be it to the mountain for a day or to college for months, she always begs me to stay a little longer.

"Anna, I have work to do, homework that I haven't even started. I would if I could. I love you, and I'll call you tonight!" I say as I go into the airport. I hear her call out, and I return the yell. As I walk up the stairs to the departing flights, my mind wanders to the battle of two weeks ago. I am still worried about having to confront Jack about his powers. Truly, that's the only reason I left early.

I need to get back before Jack does. I can't walk into a room and demand something. Kind of how you can't walk in the forest and throw a trap at an animal, they have to walk into it. Maybe I could use the swivel chair and turn around slowly. Yeah, I'll definitely do that. But where do I get a cat? I'll just make a snow cat, the same way I made Olaf. Ooh, this is going to be good.

As the plane touches down, I call Jack. I have to make sure he isn't home. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey, is everything ok? I know you left in a hurry and all, but…"

"Yeah, I got everything sorted out. Turns out something was happening back home and Anna needed a way to get me home quickly, because she knew that saying she wanted to see me wouldn't work." I smile into my lie, hoping he'll believe it. But, I couldn't wait any longer. So I put him on speaker and begin to transform the room into a winter wonderland.

"Your sister seems pretty fun, I mean she got you home, did she not?" I hear the laugh in his voice. Little does he know that tone will be long gone in a matter of minutes. "What's that noise?" he asks. He must be hearing the snow whip around the room as I change it up.

"Oh, the wind. Campus gets pretty windy in the winter, remember?" It doesn't, but I wanna test my waters.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Wait, why are you back on campus?" Huh, so the boy will believe anything I say? I add the finishing touches on the room, and conjure up a snow kitty. Small, white, and fluffy. _Perfect._ I walk over to the door and silently open it.

"Oh, I needed to get my homework done, you know with the…" and I just drop the phone and close the door, loudly. From there I start running in circles.

"Elsa?" I hear him say, warily. When I don't respond, he says it again, louder and more frantic. Then, I unleash the final touch that I know will get him home in ten minutes, from wherever he his. He can fly, right? I let loose a scream. "ELSA! ARE YOU OK I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE STAY ALIVE!" I can hear him tearing up on the other side. _Man, I feel like an asshole._

But whatever, I walk over to the phone and say in a dark and distorted voice "Don't even try, Jack. You can't save her." I say, attempting to match the pitch of me in my helmet. Finishing it, I laugh maniacally and hang up as he begins to say what sounds like the beginning of Ellis. I quickly run to the back room, change my dress into my armor, grab the cat, and sit down and face away from the doorway. Just as I do so, I hear loud cursing from outside the hall, and keys frantically jingling. _Jack's home_. I struggle to keep a flat face. But I stay strong. I begin to pet snowball, the little white fluffy thing sitting on my lap.

"ELSA? ELSA PLEASES ANSWER!" Jack shouts, voice cracking. I guess my hard work in turning the dorm into a winter wonderland was for waste. The door flies open, and I scoot my feet so my chair slowly turns, and I pet snowball, slowly and overly exaggerated.

I finally face him, my face hid behind my armor, and smirk and say darkly "I've been waiting, Jack Frost." _Oh man, he was going to be soooo pissed."_

**Jack**

The second I heard her scream, I kept hearing it. Elsa was in trouble. BIG trouble. But when I heard the ice king's voice on the other end, I knew I had to do something. Thank the moon I could fly so I could get to her quickly. Elsa couldn't be hurt. SHE COULDN'T. I would never forgive myself. And for me, that would suck because I live forever. The whole way, I shuck violently, and I carried a blizzard around me. I flew faster than any other time in my life. As I spotted the campus, I dropped and landed at the doorway. I flung it open, and flew to the stairs and straight up. I don't even care that I don't have my crystal with me, Ellis could see me anyways. I don't need a crystal to save Elsa.

As I reach our floor, I begin realizing what the reality is. I start throwing out profanities to attempt to get my mind off my shaking hands. Just as I'm about to kick the door down, I get the key to work, and I run into the room. "ELSA! ELSA PLEASE BE OK, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" When I don't get an answer, I start slowly dying inside, that cold dark pit slowly hollowing me from the inside out, I rush through the dorm, and fling open the doors to the back room.

What I see sickens me, and I am my staff at the person in the chair. He swivels around to face me; this is like a gang boss movie. Oh, and he has the cat and everything. All he needs to say now is… "I've been waiting, Jack Frost." DAMN. This bastard.

"What did you do to her?" I attempt at assertiveness, but my voice cracks. When I don't get a reply, I ask louder and achieving at it this time. "I said, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ELSA, ELLIS?" I'm yelling now, voice shaking but staying strong. His response shook my shell a little.

"Why do you care, Frost?" he asks.

"Causeikindaloveher" I mumble to the floor.

"I can't hear you, why?" he prods.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER, OK! AND I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT HER TO LOSE HER!" I shout at Ellis. I feel a small sense of relief to finally say it out loud. "And I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you can do. I just need her to be alive, Ellis." I say darkly, my entire body burning with anger.

"Actually, Jack, it isn't Ellis." He said, in a softer, higher tone.

"Ok, then what is it so I can tell you properly that I'm going to end your life." I say, staring straight into where his eyes are. I don't care what this shitstick's real name is; I'm going to end him anyway for touching Elsa, nonetheless hurting her.

"Aww… but Jack, you didn't even notice the hard work I did to show you. I even made Olaf a friend, say hi to snowball." He says seemingly proud of his work. I hook my staff around Ellis's neck and yank him forward.

"Listen here dingbat. I don't care what your name is, I don't care what you can do, and I will rip you apart, limb by limb, if you don't show me where Elsa is. And she better be alive." I stare straight into the visor, seeing little dots of his eyes.

Ellis starts laughing from beneath the helmet. "It's ok, calm down, Elsa's alive and well. Very well, I might add. And if you use dingbat again, she's going to be laughing her ass off at you for the rest of her life. And for the guardian of fun, you should be able to know when you're walking into…" he pauses and gets up and walks over to me, leaving a few inches between us. "_A trick." _Ellis whispers into my ear, smirk audible in his voice. He places snowball on the table. His feet suddenly begin to glow blue, and I can't help but stare and step back when the blue begins to climb up the armor until it all glows blue. He raises his hand, and snaps.

The armor disperses into snow, but the same eyes stare at me. But the being that houses the blue orbs are what absolutely horrifies me. I would recognize that figure in a blue dress anywhere. "ELSA?"

"SURPRISE!" she shouts and runs up to me and jumps up into a hug, latching herself onto me like a little frosty koala. I stand in disbelief, but I curl my arms around her and shove my face in her shoulder, attempting to hide my eyes that sparkled with tears. Wait, no. I'm a man. My eyes sparkled with _manly_ tears. Very manly. But suddenly I realize something. Something missing.

"Wait, I don't have my crystal on. That means you see me, meaning you believe in me." I ask into her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I freaked out so much when you took my book all those months ago. Because I needed hope, and you provided it. I remember now, I saw you once, back in Arendelle. Out my window. You looked happy." she says into my ear.

She suddenly gets down, while I still stare down at my feet, turning red with embarrassment, first knowing that she has seen me before, then secondly that she heard me yelling at her, confessing that I love her. But when Elsa grabs my chin and makes me look her in the eyes, I comply. "Stop looking so sad, Frosty the Snowman." She says and pokes me in the nose, letting little ice designs dance across it like a mask. "Now look who's nipping at your nose." Elsa says smiling.

"Oh, no no no no. Only I," I emphasize my point with poking her nose back, spreading the frost mask across her face. "Am allowed to nip at noses. It's an occupational thing. You wouldn't understand. Like only I can fly." I get up and hover above the ground a few inches.

"Yeah, but… I can do this. Face the door and look straight ahead." She says turning me to face the door. I feel icy tendrils creep up my leg, but Elsa said don't look down, so I don't. As I stand, I can feel a tight pressure on my torso and slim sleeves replacing my baggy, comfortable sweatshirt. I hear Elsa behind me. "You know, I rock these pants. I like them. And Jackson, hot damn you look sexy. I'd definitely wear that more often if I was you."

I twirl around, and see Elsa in my brown pants and sweatshirt. _If she's in my clothes that means…._ I look down and shriek in horror. I stand, wearing her dress. The same ice bodice, the long flowing turquoise skirt with the slit, and the ice crystal sleeves. I stare at my image in the mirror behind Elsa. Oh god why. At least this wouldn't ever leave this room. Oh why not.

"I… I… I… I FEEL PRETTY." I decide to make the most of it, and watch as Elsa doubles over in laughter.

"Jack… Oh god Jack…Jack why…" she manages to get out between laughter fits as she rolls around on the floor.

"Oh no, boo boo. It ain't Jack no more, nuh uh. It is Jacqueline, gurlfriend. And you better respect that, mmmmmhmm." I say, with the sass of eight million drama queens. I look in the mirror and do a few poses. I let out a giggle. I do look fabulous. She even got makeup on me. Soon enough, that giggle became a laugh. And without any hesitation, I collapse in laughter, crying with tears of hilarity right next to Elsa.

"Jacqueline, gurl, you gotta go get ready for your beauty sleep. You making me jealous, being able to rock that dress like that." Elsa says, mocking my intense sass levels. "No but really, you look fabulous, but I want my dress back, and let's try and catch up on some sleep. School starts again day after tomorrow…" She says, before she switches our clothes back.

"Ugh, I'm comfortable here." I sigh, wriggling around on the floor, happy to be in my usual clothes. I feel ice creeping from beneath my feet. I tense up, but it takes me a second to remember that I'm not the only one who can do this, and I relax.

"Jack! Up, now." She says, forcing snow beneath me, rising me up off the ground. "C'mon, I have to change."

"You can just do your little wispy blue change magic, can't you?" I ask into the ground.

"I can, but I don't feel like it. Now out or I'll get you in a dress and put it on the school website. So shut up and get up." she says, taking off the slippers that adorn her feet. I sigh and get up and clamber out the door, and grab some snacks. In a few seconds Elsa comes out, and joins me for snacks. We stand next to each other and snack in peace until we hear somebody running through the hall outside the door. When it bursts open, a young girl with long blond hair runs in, out of breath and panting.

"Elsa… There's… your snow on…the…I can see it from the….Oh! Hi Jack! Does he know? Oh, of course he does, there's snow on the ground." Rapunzel rambles on.

"Punz, yes, I know, but some of it is my doing. I'm the same as Elsa, but I'm the real Jack Frost." I fly around the room, landing next to Elsa agian and create a small snowflake. I send it over to Punz, but I see that her jeans are a little ripped and red around her knee. "Oh, your knee is bleeding!" I point out and she smacks her forehead.

"Yeah, I fell up the stairs. I need to sit down to fix it up though, can you clear the snow off the couch, Elsa?" Elsa closes her eyes, and the snow disappears off the sofa.

"Well, let me get you a Band-Aid." I say as I get up to grab the medical kit.

"No, Jack. She's fine. You got it, Punzie?" Elsa says as she stops me from moving.

"What do you mean? She's bleeding, and she could get an infection." I'm cut off by Rapunzel wrapping her hair around her knee, and beginning to sing. "Punz, you're going to get your hair all bloody, why… WHAT?" I scream as her hair begins to glow.

"Calm down Jack." Elsa says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Jack. I'm special too. My hair has healing properties if I sing. It can actually reverse aging, but I don't do that." Rapunzel says as she unravels her hair and reveals a perfectly healed knee. I put a hand on my head.

"I'm going crazy. In the span of two hours, I think a psychotic ice king killed Elsa, turns out the king is Elsa, Elsa is royalty, has ice powers, Elsa believes in me, I can rock a dress, her cousin believes in me, and her cousin has magic hair that glows. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I say, not to anyone in particular.

"You forgot one, Jack." Elsa says, poking my shoulder.

I turn to face her, confused. "And what would that be?" I can't say anything else before I feel her lips on mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back until the need for air is the only thing that can break us apart. I stare back at Elsa, confused but entirely ok with whatever just happened.

"That you just got yourself a girlfriend. Love you too, Jacqueline." Elsa says with a smirk and hugs me, leaning her head on my chest.

Kissing the top of her head, I smile. "Can't forget about that one."

A flash goes off and a loud sighs breaks us out of the moment. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Punzie says from across the room.

"Punzie, hey, yeah, I'm tired, are you tired Jack? Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired, so um… goodnight!" Elsa stutters and slowly pushes her cousin out the dorm, shutting the door behind her and facing me. "Well, that was awkward." She says, her face completely red.

"I don't care. I'm not all that tired. Do you wanna build a snowman?" I ask, ready to play.

"Jack, there's no snow on the ground, and I'm not building a snowman with my powers." She says, pointedly.

"Yeah, but did you forget who I am?" I ask. I watch her, face twisted in confusion, until it lights up and she smacks her forehead.

"Duh, wow I'm stupid. Go ahead, make it snow." She sighs. I jump out onto the balcony and jump up and into the sky, laughing and conjuring up some clouds, and slowly sending down some of the white snow, eventually building up the snow until there is about six inches on the ground in about twenty minutes. I hear everyone who is on campus complaining about the random blizzard, and run on the ground, playing tricks on unsuspecting students. I land back on my balcony, next to a smiling Elsa, standing on the balcony in pajamas.

"Let's go, your majesty." I bow mockingly.

"Oh, but dear sir, I do not acquaintance myself with measly peasants." Elsa says, with an 'hmph' and sticks her nose up.

"Oh, really?" I say smirking. "Does the Ice Queen realize that I am but a measly peasant?"

She turns around to face me, and slinks her hands around my waist. "I may not acquaintance myself with them, but I said nothing," she leans in and pecks her lips to mine. "About falling in love with them." She says with a smile, and places her forehead on mine. I grab her hands, and bow down again.

"Shall we go and construct a man of this odd white precipitation now, dearest Queen Elsa?"

"We shall." And before I can do anything, she is running through the halls down stairs and out into the courtyard laughing, adorned with a cute, lopsided smile that I love.

I realize that I will do anything on earth to see that smile, to hear that laugh, to make Elsa happy. And if loving her is what makes that happen, you don't have to tell me twice.

**EPILOGUE**

**Elsa **

I grab my phone plug it into my computer. I hadn't had a chance to put the video onto my computer since I had taken it last week. I had put my phone behind the mirror quickly before Jack came running in thinking I was dead. Little does he know I got the whole thing on video. And the best part too. I put my headphones in and press play.

I can see the fear in his eyes at first. As it gets to the part when he calls me a dingbat, I have to resist from cracking up again. I have yet to ask where he got that insult from. I pause it where I remove the armor, revealing that it was me, and the look on his face is priceless. I can't hold in the laughs anymore, and crack up. through tears of laughter, I take a screenshot of his face. I press play, knowing the best is yet to come. I watch as he turns around and I switch our clothing. When he turns back to me, I see the look of confusion on his face, but then the horror as he realizes what I did. He looks in the mirror, almost at the camera.

Then, the pose. Oh my god. I break, and begin laughing so hard I can't feel my sides. I take another screenshot and press play. After his ramble on becoming his true form, Jaqueline, he looks back into the mirror and poses some more. I get those pictures too. I really look at my pictures of Jack in the dress and I can't stand it anymore. I feel like I'm dying, like someone stabbed me in the side it hurt so much from laughing. After attempting to compose myself, still giggling, I log onto Jack's computer and open up Facebook. Unluckily for him, he keeps himself logged in all the time. I quickly post the pictures of him posing, then go onto twitter. _Oh god. This is the second time this week I've been a major ass to Jack. Whatever._ I shrug it off. I hope he doesn't find the pictures tonight. After posting them on every social network I know he's on, I delete the history, and shut the computer down just in time for him to walk back into the dorm from his walk.

I pull my laptop onto my lap as he walks into the bedroom. I pull up my Facebook and pretend to be checking it as Jack comes in and kisses my head.

"How was your walk?" I ask, scrolling back up and uploading the pictures.

"Good, what did you do while I was out?" I pull up twitter.

"Not much. Lay around, watch some TV. I think The Mentalist is on, channel 39." I hit post.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Love you!" I hear him moving to turn on the TV in the other room.

"Love you too." I open the few other sites I posted them on and upload the fabulous pictures as well. I decide to also put the part of the video up where Jack is in the dress to where he collapses with laughter up onto Facebook as well. I get up and sneak into the other room. I freeze when I notice Jack is on his phone, checking Tumblr. It's only a matter of time before he gets a text or sees the pictures. I have to get out for tonight. I quickly text Punz that I need to say the night and to have the door unlocked and the curtains closed.

"Hey, Jack. I need to help a friend out for studying tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning, ok?" I say as I grab a few things I'll need at Punz's.

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you in the morning. Bacon and waffles?" I can hear the disappointment in his voice as he gets up to say bye.

"Yeah, that's good. I have my phone." I say as I get up on my tip toes to kiss him. "Love you, see you in the morning."

"Love you too, snowflake." I try and causally walk through the door, but when I hear the door click, I start running. I make it to the floor below when I hear Jack scream. I can't help but laugh. He may call himself the guardian of fun, but I can certainly pull a good joke.


End file.
